


Faith and Books

by pascaler23



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Books, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Professor, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Professor too, Flirting, M/M, Texting, german dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/pseuds/pascaler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't believe in faith. He believes in facts. Science. Things you can prove.</p><p>Horoscopes, for instance. When has it done any good to anyone?</p><p>Apparently he's going to meet someone very interesting this week.</p><p>How foolish are the editors of the magazine to think he'll fall for that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araelle105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araelle105/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a new WIP. I don't know how much I'll be able to update it since I started college this week, but I really like this story, and I'll keep on writing it for sure!
> 
> General warning: I'm francophone, so sorry if there is any mistakes, I did my best!
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Araelle105 for helping me correct it and finding ideas with me. :)
> 
> I hope you'll like it, feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Did you know that John Travolta was supposed to play Forrest Gump instead of Tom Hanks?” Raven asked.

 

Charles frowned over his pan, turning the pancake with a flip of his spatula.

 

“That would not have been good,” he commented. “Hey, how old is your magazine? How come are they talking about that? It’s been like 20 years since the movie came out.”

 

“20 years is young if you compare it to your age.”

 

Charles turned around to look at his sister, who was sitting at the table in her robe, sipping coffee and reading tranquilly.

 

“I’m only 28,” he retorted.

 

“Yep. Old,” she agreed without giving him a glance.

 

He rolled his eyes playfully at her then returned on working on their breakfast.

 

“It says he regretted it after. No shit Sherlock.”

 

Charles laughed through his nose as he put the pancakes in plates before bringing them to the table along with his cup of tea.

 

“Thanks Charlie,” Raven said, taking her fork in one hand and turning the page with the other. “Oh, look, horoscopes!”

 

Charles gave her a pointed look.

 

“You don’t actually believe in those things, do you?”

 

“I do. Got a problem with that?”

 

“Rae, it’s foolish nonsense. You know they just hire people to write random things, right?” he asked while taking a bite of his meal.

 

“Charles, I’m not five anymore. I just like to have a little faith. That would do yourself good, you know?”

 

He sighed, half-amused half-exasperated. “Alright then, read mine and we’ll see.”

 

“Charles, 13th of August, so you’re a Leo. Leo, leo, leo,” she said, searching where the rubric was. “Career and money: 'Your alertness and perseverance will impress others and you will be able to achieve a lot of things.'”

 

“Hm-hm,” Charles said, far from convinced.

 

“Health: 'You have trouble sleeping. A day off to get the stress out would be benefic.' Did you have problems sleeping last night, Charles?”

 

“No, none at all, thank you very much.”

 

“Well, they can’t get it all right. It’s about faith, I told you.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” he said, giving her an affectionate look.

 

“Love: 'You’ve been lonely for a long time, but a new meeting will change everything.' Well, at least they already got that first part right.”

 

“Oi!” Charles said, a bit offended. “That’s not true, I spend lots of time with Moira, Hank and you.”

 

“It says _love_ , you idiot.”

 

* * *

 

**_A couple hours later_ **

 

“So that’s how you can recognize the signs that a cell has been affected by cancer. Don’t forget that when it’s going through mitosis, the DNA is condensed. For next class, please read chapter eleven at the page 394. Have a good day,” Charles told his students just after the bell rang. The teenagers got up and began to pack their things in their bags, all excited to go on their break. The professor couldn’t blame them. It was beautiful outside, finally the beginning of spring, and he really wanted to be outdoors, too. He could do his grading on the picnic table next to the tree. He turned off the projector and was starting to gather the exams he had to correct when the door opened.

 

“Do you have a question?” he asked while raising his head. He was taken aback for a second when he realized the person he was talking to was not a student. He actually had no idea who it was. The man in front of him looked just as surprised as he did, carrying tons of book in his hands with a bag strapped around his shoulders.

 

Very large and strong shoulders, Charles couldn’t help to notice appreciatively.

 

“Yes, is this local 42?”

 

“I’m afraid not. This is the biology classroom. You just have to go to the end of the hallway, go upstairs, then it will be at your left.”

 

The man looked relieved. “Thank you,” he said before leaving the class just as quickly as he has come in, leaving Charles still a bit shocked and dizzy.

 

* * *

 

Charles was _not_ able to grade.

 

He read and reread the sentences over and over again, but he could never tell what he’d just read afterwards.

 

His mind was focused on something else.

 

He just couldn’t get the image of the man out of his head. He had never seen someone so attractive. The line of his jaw, the light stubble, the shape of those lips… He hadn’t had the time to see the color of his eyes, but he was certainly looking forward to it. Hopefully he wasn’t a student! He certainly didn’t look like one… The scientist had never been so enthralled by someone’s looks before, and he was really wondering what the hell was happening to him. He had difficulties _grading_ for fuck’s sake!

 

He just hoped he’d see that mysterious man again.

 

After his break (in which he had done nothing but concentrate on not getting a hard-on), he gave another class, more or less successfully managing not to think about the beautiful stranger. Lunch break came with relief, and he made his way to the teacher’s room with the hope that a conversation with someone else would distract him.

 

When he opened the door, he realized he was wrong.

 

The man was sitting at the table, talking to Emma and Azazel. He was smiling, all teeth, and it kind of reminded Charles of a shark.

And he found it adorable.

 

He realized he’d been standing in the doorframe for a bit too long, so he walked in and installed himself next to the three teachers, greeting the two he already knew, wondering if he should look at the man or not.

 

“Hey Charles, this is my friend Erik,” Emma said, making the decision for him.

 

“Yes, I believe we’ve already met,” the man said, “even if it wasn’t in the most traditional way." He smiled, this time for Charles, and it made him smile too. "Erik Lehnsherr." The attractive stranger extended his hand, and oh his fingers were so long. Charles shook it, trying to not think about how they’d feel somewhere else.

 

“Charles Xavier. Is it your first day here?” he asked with a welcoming voice.

 

“Yes. Sorry about earlier, I was going to give my first class and I got lost.”

 

“I understand you, don’t worry. The school is big, it can be quite disorienting.”

 

_What is the color of his eyes? Blue? Grey? Green? How can such eyes exist?_

_Well you’re the biologist for God’s sake!_

_And what is this accent? I love the sound of it. Lehnsherr, he said. Probably german._

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen it,” Erik laughed. “Thank you for your help.”

 

“I’m just glad you found your classroom. What do you teach?”

 

“I’m replacing Logan in history for his sabbatical year.”

 

“Yes, of course. He’s gone in Japan.”

 

“Yeah. I wish I was the one on vacancy,” the new employee laughed.

 

“You like to travel then? Or do you prefer to take it easy at home?” Charles asked as he started to unpack his lunch, curious.

 

“Oh, I love to travel. Especially in Europe and in Middle East. I try to do at least one travel each year, but sadly I can’t always afford it.”

 

So, from now on, Charles had only known this man for two minutes, and Erik already had three elements from his perfect man list: he was an history teacher, so he surely had culture, he had a body like no other man Charles have sleep with ever had, and he loved to travel.

And he was eating smoked salmon.

God, he seemed to be designed right from Charles’ fantasies.

 

“Do you travel for your work? For research purposes?”

 

“Yes, well, not all the time, but I often go to conferences and museums in every country I visit. My speciality, though, is World War two. I went to college in Germany, which I am native from, so it was fairly easy to observe the historical background.”

 

“Oh, from which part of Germany are you from? Maybe I’ve been there.”

 

“I’m from Liepzig.”

 

Charles made an apologetic face, shrugging.

 

“No, sadly I’ve never been. But I’ve heard of it! I’ve read the heart of the city is beautiful.”

 

“Yes, it really is, specially with the river. Where are you from? You sound British for sure.”

 

“Yes, I’m from London. Came in New York after I finished my studies.”

 

“Good. I’ve always enjoy a brit’s company,” Erik said with the subtlest grin Charles had ever seen, so quick he wasn’t even sure if he had imagined it or not. He didn’t had the time to think about it for too long though because quickly Erik continued. “You teach biology if I remember well what you told me earlier?”

 

“Yes, I do. I simply love it.” Charles brightened at this topic. “To watch the kids so passionate about it, it warms my heart. I have no fear that the knowledge in biology will only grow with time.”

 

“Well, that’s why we’re here, sugar,” Emma said with a sweet but meaningful smile, reminding them that Azazel and herself existed.

 

“Thanks to you,” Erik told her with a laugh. “I got the job because of her,” he then explained to Charles. “She told me about the opening and gave me a good reference.”

 

“Well, teaching is probably the only thing I can give you a good reference at. And don’t try to tell me how good your blowjobs are,” she beat him when he opened his mouth to argue. “You’ve shown off about them enough for a life time.”

 

Erik’s mouth quirked in amusement, something sparkling mischieviously in his eyes, but he wasn’t looking at her.

 

Charles choked on his panini, and he saw the other man’s grin grew. The biologist cursed in his head and blushed when he noticed the two others teachers were smiling and amused, too.

 

“Well, congratulations for blow job- the job,” he managed, his voice a bit struggled. He didn't dare look up, red as a tomato.

 

“Thanks. I’m looking forward spending the year here. The people and students are great, at least the groups I had so far.” No one at the table laughed, but even without looking at them, Charles knew they'd hear his little slip. He could only imagine their features. Thank God for Erik making no remarks.

 

And Charles couldn’t help it but look forward for the year, too.

 

* * *

 

_Tump_

 

His correction suddenly forgotten, Charles raised his head, surprised by the sound. Listening closely, he tried to see what was happening. All he heard was a word he couldn’t quite identify, but the person who pronounced it clearly was frustrated.

 

Letting go of his green pen (Charles didn’t like to correct in red, he found it to harsh), the scientist pushed his chair away from his desk and got up.

 

 _Those exams will never get graded_ , he sighed to himself.

 

He walked to the office next to his, curious and a bit worried, and knocked on the door, four times.

 

“Everything alright in there?” the brit asked through the wooden structure.

 

His breath caught up in his throat when it opened.

 

Of course. He should have known.

 

“Charles,” Erik said, looking just as surprised as his visitor. Their gazes locked for two seconds, neither of them saying a thing. After a brief moment, he inquired. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I heard a crash,” the other man answered. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just carrying a box of books for my shelf but I dropped it.”  
  
Charles jumped on the opportunity, making a lopsided grin, knowing it was one of his best features.

 

“Do you need any help? I know organizing an office is long, especially for an historian. So many reference books. ”

 

Erik smiled, a little subtle smile at the corner of his mouth, something in his eyes. He got away from the doorframe, letting Charles come in.

 

“Are you sure it’s no bother?”

 

“Please,” Charles laughed softly. “It’s my pleasure to help you, my friend.”

  
Maybe horoscopes were worth something after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they are really a good motivator and always a pleasure to receive. :) I do hope the feedback will keep on coming!
> 
> I don't really know where I'm going with this story, so I don't know if we'll see snippets of their lives or if I'll write this with a bigger development, but I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

 

Erik cursed as he dropped the box, the heavy object falling directly on his toes. With a grunt, he got down and put it on his desk. He just had _so many things_ to deal with today between his classes and all the other teachers greeting him and unpacking his material He really should have come organize his office the weekend before…

Just as he was grabbing his scissors to cut the tape strapped around the carton, he heard someone knock at the door.

_Ah shit, not a student, I’m so not ready._

“Everything alright in there?” he heard through the door.

Erik put the scissors down and smoothed the wrinkles on his dress shirt before opening the door. Whatever student was waiting for him thinking he wasn’t in control would soon forget it. He was just about to ask how he could help when the words died on his tongue.

“Charles,” he said dumbly, not moving an inch. He looked down at the man, finding those blue eyes sparkling with surprise. The bluest eyes he’s ever seen. He couldn’t unglue his gaze from his at the lunch room, and no more could he do it now with the smaller man fixing him, too. After a second of contemplation, he asked “What are you doing here?”

“I heard a crash,” the Brit explained, and Erik’s eyes moved to his mouth, obscenely red, and he could see the shining reflexion of wetness on them as the man licked his lower lip quickly. He could see him from so close now. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just carrying a box of books for my shelf but I dropped it.”  


Then Charles smiled, playful and charming in a way Erik couldn’t describe. It was charming, and it spread a self-assurance he liked already.

“Do you need any help? I know organizing an office is long, especially for an historian. So many reference books. ”

And Erik couldn’t help himself but smile back at the man’s offer, walking away from the door. Still, he asked to look polite.

“Are you sure it’s no bother?”

“Please,” Charles scoffed softly, genuinely amused, as if he idea of helping a stranger being a burden was the most ridiculous idea in the world. “It’s my pleasure to help you, my friend.”

Erik closed the door behind him. Charles whistled once he stood inside.

“Wow, that’s quite a view” he said, pointing at the window. “You’d think after all those years of experience ahead of you they’d give me the nice office, right?”

Normally Erik wouldn’t have known what to make of that sentence being said by a stranger, but he caught the teasing tone in Charles’ voice and smirked.

“Well that’s probably because they know how history is more important than science.”

One perfect eyebrow rose on Charles’ forehead challengingly.

“Are you suggesting that science is a less valuable subject than history?”

“Why would science be better than history?”

“I’m not implying that.”

“Your eyebrow is.” Charles laughed softly.

“So you can know what I think from my eyebrow only? You’re quite a perceptive one then.”

“So I was right?” Erik asked with a grin.

The Brit chortled adorably, looking at his colleague from under his eyelashes.

“This is a debate that cannot end well, I believe. Let’s keep it for when we’re drunk. We’ll blame the alcohol.”

Erik laughed genuinely.

“That sounds good.”

“So, what were you doing just before I interrupted you?”

Erik ranked a hand through his hair, walking toward his desk to find the box again.

“I was classing my books. I’m fitting them into categories. Each period and war had its own section, and I try to go chronologically.”

“Alright then, let's get to work,” Charles said, pushing his sleeves up to his upper arms.

 

* * *

 

“Are you always that organized at home?” the brunet asked thirty minutes later, sitting crossed legs on the floor and separating the volumes.

“What do you mean?”

“All of your books, they’re all classed. My office looks neat too, but if you come to my place, all the novels are scattered around on the floor and piled up quite hazardly on the shelves. It drives my sister nuts.”

“Mmm. I guess I’m not the most organized guy- well, I’m organized. Just messy. Like I always leave my cup on the table and I never do my bed.”

Charles smiled, that lopsided smile again, but more subtle, almost secretive. Something fluttered in Erik’s stomach.

“An unmade bed always looks more inviting anyway.”

The German couldn’t help but smirk, charmed and amused by the man in front of him.

“I do agree with you, but I think it’s funnier to start with a made bed and make it messy. Then you know what happened to make it look that way.”

At that Charles head turn to look at Erik in the eye, something mischievous shining his his.

“Sadly my bed’s only ever messy from sleeping in it.”

“ _Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu versuchen (Don’t tempt me, I won’t resist)_ ,” Erik murmured to himself with an amused shake of head without realizing he was talking aloud, placing documents in his drawer.

“What did you say?” Charles asked, curious. Erik didn’t have to look to know there were eyes scrutining him.

“I was speaking German,” he answered vaguely, trying to look busy.

“So I’ve gathered,” the other man said, clearly amused. Luckily for Erik, a thought distracted the Brit before the historian had answered. “Is that what you were doing before?”

“Before?” Erik asked, a furrow marking his brow with confusion.

“When you dropped the box, I heard something, but I didn’t understand.”

“Ah, yes, I was swearing,” Erik chuckled.

“What was it you said?” Charles asked with a corner smile.

“ _Verdammt_.”

“Which means?”

“Damn it.”

 

“ _Verdammt_ ,” the brunet tried, feeling the word on his tongue. Erik had to repress a shudder of pleasure at the sound of german words in that beautiful english accent. ”Well, you know what they say,” Charles laughed softly.

“What?” Erik asked with a little grin, loving the way the man’s smile always managed to look both teasing and genuine at the same time.

“Swears are always the first thing you learn in a new language.”

Something lightened up in Erik’s face, and he smirked, moving toward one of the boxes next to Charles.

“Well, I have a book that might interest you then.”

“What is it?” Charles wondered, getting up to see what the historian was doing.

“It’s something one of my student gave me as a joke- I used to be a german teacher. Hang on, I’ll just check to see if there’s a bookmark inside,” the man said, bending over his desk and grabbing something. His hand hovered over the book for a couple of seconds, then he passed the novel to Charles. The latter burst into laughs when he read the title.

“ _‘_ _Dirty German: Everyday Slang from "What's Up?" to "Fuck Off!_ ’ ?"

“Yep,” Erik laughed back. “It is basically everything you need to know to pass like a native German.”

“Thank you, my friend. I’m sure to enjoy this.”

“I’m expecting you to make me a conversation next time we talk, you know?”

“I’ll sure be able to tell you to go to hell in german if you ask me for a whole conversation, that’s certain.”

They peacefully finished the cleaning and classing, discussing of everything nothing while doing so. An hour later, all the boxes were empty and the material neatly arranged in the office, everything impeccable.

“Wow,” exclaimed Erik once he looked around. “It looks pretty good.”

“Like a real professional,” Charles teased with a wink.

“Thank you. Without you I would have spent the whole night here.”

“It was a pleasure.” The scientist shifted on his feet, not really knowing what to do next.

“Would you like to go get a drink or a coffee?” Erik asked. “We certainly deserve it.”

Charles bit his lip. He really wanted to go. This was the opportunity he’d be waiting for all day, and even more because he knew Erik liked him too. With a little sigh, he shook his head reluctantly.

“I wish I could, it sounds great, but sadly I have an enormous pile of corrections I’ve been pushing for later all day. I promised the kids I’d give it to them by the end of the week, so…”

Erik looked disappointed for a second, but soon a smile lightened up his features. “No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Absolutely,” Charles cheered. They shook hands, and then the Brit went back into his office to gather his things.

Once home on his couch with a cup of tisane to help him stay awake to grade, Charles took a look at the book with amusement. Out of curiosity, he flipped the first page open. What he saw brang a beam on his face.

_1-877-987 6401_

_Feel free to text me ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Erik gave Charles is actually a real book. I don't have any rights on it. Here's the summary:
> 
>  
> 
> GET D!RTY
> 
> Next time you’re traveling or just chattin’ in German with your friends, drop the textbook formality and bust out with expressions they never teach you in school, including:
> 
>  
> 
> •Cool slang
> 
> •Funny insults
> 
> •Explicit sex terms
> 
> •Raw swear words
> 
>  
> 
> Dirty German teaches the casual expressions heard every day on the streets of Germany
> 
> It's written by Daniel Chaffey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm sooooo sorry for the wait! I'm really trying my best, and yet the chapters seem to be shorter each time I post...
> 
> We're back with some more flirting! (I love to watch those two reply to each other.)
> 
> Quick explanation: when it is written in italic it is either Charles or Emma texting, and when it's in bold, it's Erik.
> 
> I hope you'll like the chapter! Feedback is always appreciated! :)

_I do hope this is not a note the student who gave you the book left you, my friend. ;)_

 

Charles only had to wait a couple of seconds for an answer.

 

**Sorry, don’t know who you are.**

 

Charles’ mind froze for a second, his mouth hanging open. A cold sweat started to pearl on his forehead as he re-read the text over and over again, not wanting to believe it.

 

Did he just text the student? Was Erik flirting with his students? How was he going to deal with that? He barely knew the man! He’d have to advise the school, that was for su-

 

But then his phone bipped again.

 

**Kidding ;)**

 

Charles couldn’t help but sigh loudly with relief.

 

_You like to play with fire, my friend!_

 

**Yes I do, it’s hot and wild.**

 

Charles felt the corner of his mouth raise, slowly but surely, into a charming lopsided  grin, even if Erik couldn’t see it. Raven called it his fatal arm. It didn’t really count, though, as she also accused him of using his eyes and his lashes and his laugh and his accent and the gay side of his personality which without exception made every girl he flirted with fall under his spell.

 

Bisexuality was really the best of two worlds, Charles liked to think.

 

_A fire is originally meant to keep you warm and safe from attacks._

 

**That’s what I like from fire: it can do anything.**

 

_It can burn you._

 

**Have you never felt a really good sort of burn, Charles?**

 

God... Charles could practically hear Erik’s voice in his mind, dripping with innuendo, and he repressed a shiver.

 

_I might have._

 

**“Might”… No, Charles. If you had feel the kind of burn I’m talking about you would know it.**

 

_I like people who dedicate themselves to the job._

 

**I’ve had some wonderful feedback.**

 

_You are quite confident in your abilities, if I recall what Emma said this morning. ;)_

 

**Emma is the voice of truth.**

 

_Going to have to disagree with you on this one, my friend._

 

**Good. That was a test of judgement.**

_Which I passed admirably. :P_

 

**Indeed. ;)**

 

_What a relief! ;)_

_How did you meet Emma?_

 

**She almost killed me five years ago. I was jogging before getting to work and she failed to hit me with her car.**

So Erik was sportive.

Charles did noticed those well-formed thighs in the tight fabric of Erik’s pants earlier that day...

 

_Oh dear! The worst part (or best?) is that she probably accused you! :P_

 

**She did indeed. She said I was running looking at the floor and not in front of me.**

 

_Hahaha Emma has a rather unique personality..._

 

**She can be lovely at times.**

**But I can’t help but feel bad for her students...**

_I’m sure the boys don’t mind._

 

**We certainly don’t have to read their minds to know what they are thinking.**

 

_Emma seems to appreciate the attention anyway._

 

**What about you? Have you ever had a too insisting student? Or just not subtle?**

 

Charles blushed. This was not something he was comfortable with. Just the thought of one of his student thinking about him like that… it made him shudder with disgust. It was just so perverted, immoral. It took him a bit longer to formulate his answer.

 

_I’m afraid maybe some of the girls might have shown an interest._

 

**Well we can’t really blame them, can’t we?**

 

_It’s horrific if you want my opinion._

 

**Don’t feel bad about it, Charles. They’re big girls. They can handle themselves.**

 

_You’re able to deal with that easily then?_

 

**Well it’s not as if I cared for girls liking me. And it’s quite flattering to be reminded you look good.**

 

_You must not need to be reminded quite often._

 

**Finding me attractive, Charles?**

_I said no such thing._

 

**It was implied.**

 

_You have a rather fertile imagination._

 

**You’ll be glad for it one day.**

 

Charles laughed through his nose, a dumb smile illuminating his features since the beginning of the conversation. He really wished he could keep talking to Erik. Normally, with someone texting him like that, Charles would happily flirt back and have a fuck. But there was something different now. The way Erik made him use his brain, the sort of constant challenging tone to the conversation. He sounded smart, funny and sure of himself, and Charles loved those characteristics. Wherever this relationship was heading, it certainly was promising. God, he wanted to text Erik for hours more, to get to know this man, but he couldn't. If he didn't get any work done, he'd hate himself in the morning. And he didn't want to disappoint the students.

 

_I’m so sorry to interrupt this, my friend, but those corrections really need to get done…_

**Did you ever hear about the “throw the exams in the stairs and the upper they land the better grade you give them” method? It can be quite useful when you have other things to do.**

 

_I would never disrespect my students in that way. I value their work._

 

**Of course you do. That´s all to your honor. Even if it makes me a tiny bit disappointed...**

 

_You'll get over it I'm sure. ;)_

_Good night, my friend._

 

**See you tomorrow, Charles.**

 

* * *

 

**_A couple minutes later_ **

_So, Charles has a pretty nice effect on you, doesn’t he? ;)_

 

**Shut up, Emma.**

 

 _From the look on your face you would have gotten down on him right there right t_ hen.

 

**Happy to know that’s all you see in me.**

 

_I’m sure you see yourself on him. ;)_

_But seriously, I’ve not seen anyone caught your attention like that in years. Not just sexually, I mean. This is special for you, I think. Don’t fuck it up. Do yourself a favor for once._

 

**Go to bed, Emma.**

 

_You know I’m right, sugar._

**Trying my patience.**

 

_Alright, alright, don’t thank me for the blowjob reference at lunch... ;)_

_Ok then…_

_Good night._

                                                                                 Seen at 11:31 pm

 

* * *

 

**_Next morning_ **

 

“What’s up with you?” Raven asked with a crooked eyebrow. “You’re all dressed up.”

 

“Am not,” Charles answered, just a bit too indifferently to be convincing, obstinately not looking at her and packing his bag like it was so fascinating he couldn’t take his eyes from it.

 

“You know, you’re a terrible actor, right? And you’re wearing your best sirt, your best shoes and you washed your hair, which you never do when you have class early.”

 

“Do you realise how creepy you sound? Like a stalker.”

 

“Ha! You admit I’m right!” she exclaimed vindictively.

 

“Doesn’t justify you remarking way too much stuff about me.”

 

“I’ve lived with you for 23 years, of course I notice when you dress up. Now tell me,” she said, patting the seat next to her.

 

He sighed, starting to take his things. “I’ll tell you tonight,” he replied while putting his jacket on.

 

“Chaaaaaaarles have you met a guy?” she said with such a voice that the biologist didn’t need to turn around to know was grinning up to the ears.

 

“See you later,” he said, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead and getting out of the house.

 

“Is that why you were smiling like an idiot over your phone last night?”  
  
The only answer she got was the the click of the closing door.

 

“GOOD LUCK!” she yelled through the window, watching her brother get into his car.

  
Dinner was sure to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on http://canoe23.tumblr.com :)


End file.
